forcecastfandomcom-20200214-history
Weekly ForceCast: January 18, 2008
Birthdays *Jason and Pete wish a happy birthday to Felix Silla, Lawrence Kasdan, and James Earl Jones, as well as to some ForceCast listeners. ForceCast Fantasy Football League *In the final ForceCast Fantasy Football League update of the year, Pete congratulates the league's first place winner, Ryan's Raging Rancors. Billy Dee Quote of the Week *"Sorry baby. It's just business." (From Lost Season 3 Episode 14, "Expose") News *According to an interview with Rick McCallum in Star Wars Insider #99, Boba Fett will be an instrumental part of the live action TV series which is set to premier in the fall of 2009. *Rumors abound that the Weinstein Company is removing all references to terminal cancer in Fanboys. *Jack Black's band Tenacious D is releasing an album featuring a song titled "Death Star." *The Robot Chicken: Star Wars DVD is scheduled to be realeased on May 20, 2008. *Jason and Pete play clips from the upcoming Family Guy: Blue Harvest DVD. In the first clip, Seth MacFarlane quizzes George Lucas by whistling and humming songs from Star Wars and asking him to guess where in the films they occur. In the second clip, David Goodman discusses how the Family Guy: Blue Harvest clips were received at Celebration IV. In the third clip, Seth MacFarlane and David Goodman discuss screening Family Guy: Blue Harvest for George Lucas. *George Lucas will be honored by the Jackie Robinson Memorial Foundation on March 3, 2008, at a ceremony hosted my Bill Cosby. *''The Amazing Race'' Season 12 contestants, Kynt, credits Jedi lightsaber moves as the inspiration for his African stick dance. The Outrageous Unthinkable Story of the Week *Been Haar and Christina Tolisano dress in Princess Leia's gold bikini to audition for American Idol ''Season 7 in Philadelphia. Live Listener Calls *A listener comments on ''American Idol and the new publisher of Star Wars Insider. *A listener asks Jason and Pete for their opinion on Willow. *A listener discusses the possibility of live videocasting the ForceCast, and comments on American Idol ''and sports fanatics. Collectibles *The 1/6 scale Farm Boy Luke Skywalker by Sideshow Collectibles, Inc., goes on sale October 19, 2008. *New ''Star Wars ''licensee Westco will produce watches, clocks, iceboxes, torches, lamps, and webcams. *New ''Star Wars licensee eFX will fill the void left by the departure of Master Replicas. They will produce prop replicas, diecast vehicles and ships, and a new line of Force FX lightsabers with Hasbro. Listener Feedback *Jason in Illinois calls in to comment on the ForceCast 2007 Year in Review show. *Stacy B. emails in her thoughts on the first Star Wars signing event of the year, held at the Frank & Son Collectible Show in City of Industry, CA. *Brandon emails to ask if the Aayla Secura and Shaak Ti action-posed Jedi busts are part of a new line. *Eric calls in to discuss the ForceCast mod for Star Wars Battlefront II at forcecastmod.wordpress.com. He also mentions the Family Guy: Blue Harvest DVD will also contain a digital copy of the episode. He suggests a possible sign on phrase for Pete: "Hey, it's me." * A listener calls in to discuss American Idol. He also mentions that the Star Wars: Where Science Meets Imagination exhibit will open at the Franklin Institute in Philadelphia, PA, on February 9, 2008. Sponsor *OfficialPix.com Category:The Weekly ForceCast Episodes